degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ray of Light (1)
Ray of Light (1) is the thirty-third episode and part of the spring block of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on March 1, 2013. Main Plot Eli tries to get over finding Cam's body by playing video games with Mo and Jake, but Fiona and Clare convince him to stop and help edit a video yearbook. All goes well until he finds some footage of Cam among the mix and remembers what he saw. In attempt to get over his troubles, he goes to a secret party with Mo and Jake and takes MDMA given to him by Talia. Sub Plot Jenna helps Connor pick up his books and kisses him on the cheek, after Luke insults him and says Jenna would never talk to him. Later, Connor thanks Jenna by buying her flowers and asks her on a date. At first she says no but after some convincing from Connor, she says yes. They go to "space" for their date and Jenna begins to like Connor more. The two share a kiss, which turned out to be Connor's first. Third Plot Katie may think she's gotten over everything that happened in Vegas, but when the male manager of Little Miss Steaks takes a liking to Maya's music, Katie assumes that he's looking for more from her little sister. Her reaction shocks Maya, Tristan and Tori, making them wonder what really happened to Katie on her trip. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Ray of Light" by Madonna. *The first scene features Eli, Jake, Mo and Fiona. *The first appearance of Talia. *Dylan Everett has been removed from the credits, but is credited as a guest star. *This episode marks the beginning of Connor and Jenna's Relationship. *Luke appears with a new hairstyle. *Mo is the third person to say "ho". The first was Darcy and the second was Johnny. |-| Gallery= taliaeli.png Degrassi-12-c-launch-eli-clare.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-2.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-5.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-6.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-8.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-9.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-10.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-11.jpg tumblr_misghe4TFD1rdyrivo1_500.jpg dgmuchraylight1.jpg dgmuchraylight2.jpg dgmuchraylight3.jpg dgmuchraylight4.jpg dgmuchraylight5.jpg dgmuchraylight8.jpg dgmuchraylight9.jpg dgmuchraylight10.jpg dgmuchraylight11.jpg 6fry5.jpg 8tugd.jpg 9wf.jpg 87ghf.jpg dsfewr.jpg iouf0.jpg iufds.jpg jh8u9.jpg jwerwe.jpg oisdf.jpg sdwete3.jpg ui9sdf.jpg ujyfg.jpg uy9fd.jpg uy9h.jpg 4dgd4.jpg 76yh98.jpg 678g.jpg 978h.jpg dfg4.jpg dfry.jpg ewr3.jpg fdg4.jpg iu908.jpg j9887.jpg jh9.jpg jh89.jpg jhj09.jpg jhu9.jpg jk9iuh.jpg kfjg.jpg kj0.jpg rt675.jpg sf346.jpg skjf3.jpg 544trxx.jpg 646tr.jpg 4564564tr.jpg 544654.jpg 56443.jpg 5656y5.png Tyuir.jpg Tiyut.png 789yuit.png 898yiy.png 89yoiy.png Yutyuiy'.png 7ltyt.png Oiu;iou.png Uiyrfy.png 878tgyt.png 78otyyur.png 8yiut.png 897uioy.png 8yiouffff.png 789uivvvv.png Utuy.png Uyuiun.png 89yiou.png Uouioi.png 89yoiu.png 8ouiou.png 8uiojk.png 8yyoi.png 5656rtg.png 5trtet.png 45t4t.png 54645t.jpg 45644r.jpg 5464rte.jpg 4545err.jpg 454trw.jpg 45erere.jpg 3453edw.jpg 56y5trf.png 75y5.png dfy65y.png 65y5rt.jpg 656tr.jpg 54re.jpg 76ytrf.jpg 545tre.jpg 67ygtr.jpg 756t.jpg ewr434.jpg 756twe.jpg 876ytr.jpg 67ytrdd.jpg 865tr.jpg 4e4hj'.jpg 8rsf.jpg 9ioi.jpg fdgg.jpg gfh4e.jpg gfhe.jpg ip-u9.jpg iu0.jpg juh9.jpg kjslfe.jpg oiu0.jpg sk3qg.jpg lukeshair.jpg eliwakingup.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner (video only) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak (video only) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders (video only) Supporting Cast *Corina Bizim as Talia *Liam Green as Damon (video only) *Rahnuma Panthaky as Dr. Weston *Andrew Martin Priestman as Cute guy/Greg Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Ray of Light (1) on YouTube *Watch Ray of Light (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes